Christmas without you
by luvninosama
Summary: Yamamoto felt insecure of his relationship with Gokudera. But Gokudera proves him wrong.


Title: Christmas without you

Genre: Hurt/comfort, romance

Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the characters are NOT mine.. thank you for reminding me!

Warning: BL and OOCness! Don't like don't read

Summary: Yamamoto felt insecure of his relationship with Gokudera. But Gokudera proves him wrong.

Oh yeah, the setting is a year after they've became an official mafia member.

Enjoy~

**Christmas without you**

"Gokudera! Gokudera, tunggu!" Yamamoto berteriak sambil berlari mengejar Gokudera yang berjalan cepat jauh di depannya.

Setiap orang yang dilewatinya hanya melihat sepintas lalu atau hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Yamamoto yang mengejar Gokudera memang sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa di Vongola HQ.

"Gokudera!" panggil Yamamoto pantang menyerah.

Akhirnya ketika dia berhasil menyusul Gokudera, Yamamoto langsung mencengkram lengannya.

"Mau apa kau?!" sergah Gokudera sambil menepis cengkaraman Yamamoto.

"Kenapa kau memberikan misi bernegosiasi dengan mafia Cina ini padaku? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan janji makan malam kita?" tanya Yamamoto setengah berteriak.

Mereka bertengkar di tengah salah satu koridor di Vongola HQ dimana banyak anak buah mereka berkeliaran. Tapi, lagi-lagi tidak ada yang berhenti. Bukan karena mereka tidak penasaran hanya saja mereka tidak mau terkena amukan orang kedua di dalam Vongola. Selain itu, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang jumlah pertengkarannya lebih banyak dibandingkan momen romantisnya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu Yakyuu-baka kalau aku tidak lupa tapi misi ini sangat penting dan hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya!" jawab Gokudera dengan volume yang tidak kalah tinggi dari Yamamoto.

"Bagaimana dengan Hibari, Sasagawa-senpai, atau Mukuro? Aku tahu mereka tidak sibuk," sanggah Yamamoto.

"Mereka hanya akan mengacau," jawab Gokudera singkat.

"Gokudera.. kumohon.." Yamamoto berusaha membujuk.

"Tidak!" tolak Gokudera tegas.

"Apa misi ini lebih penting daripada janji kita berdua?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Tch.. Jalankan saja tugasmu dengan baik," geram Gokudera.

"... Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi," ujar Yamamoto pahit. Dia kemudian berbalik pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi atau menengok ke belakang seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

Gokudera pun segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

* * *

**#seminggu kemudian, malam natal#**

"Gokudera-kun," panggil Tsuna.

"…"

"Gokudera-kun!"

"…"

"Gokudera-kun!" teriak Tsuna di depan wajah Gokudera.

"Ahh.. Uhmm.. Ada apa Jyuudaime?" gagap Gokudera.

"Semua orang sudah pulang. Lebih baik kau juga segera pulang," kata Tsuna sambil melihat jam tangan.

'Gawat sudah jam lima! Reborn akan membunuhku kalau aku telat datang,' pikir Tsuna ketakutan.

"Tapi, sebagai tangan kanan…" kata Gokudera memulai.

"Sudahlah pesta natal ala Vongola yang diadakan Reborn tidak begitu penting dibandingkan dengan kesehatanmu," ujar Tsuna.

"Tapi Jyuudaime…"

"Tidak ada tapi, Gokudera-kun!" sahut Tsuna tegas. "Aku tahu seminggu ini kau terus bekerja lembur. Berapa banyak jam tidurmu dalam seminggu ini? Aku yakin tidak lebih dari 10 jam!"

Gokudera tidak menjawab. Tsuna tahu apa yang dikatakannya benar dan hal itu terlihat jelas dari wajah pucat Gokudera dan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya yang semakin hari tampak semakin tebal. Hal seperti ini sering terjadi. Setiap kali Gokudera bertengkar dengan Yamamoto dia akan bekerja tidak kenal waktu, dia bahkan pernah bekerja tiga hari berturut-turut tanpa tidur sedikit pun.

"Gokudera-kun, aku bukannya tidak mau kau ikut. Aku hanya khawatir dengan kesehatanmu," kata Tsuna berusaha membujuk.

Mendengar kata 'khawatir' dari mulut Tsuna, Gokudera merasa sangat terharu.

"Jyuudaime, maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu khawatir!" seru Gokudera yang dengan sigap langsung membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Gokudera-kun hentikan!" seru Tsuna menghentikan Gokudera yang membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Jyuudaime, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi juara pertama di pesta Reborn-san kali ini," kata Gokudera bersemangat.

'Akh, kenapa setiap ucapanku berefek sebaliknya untuk Gokudera-kun? Sekarang dia malah semakin bersemangat untuk pergi,' pikir Tsuna.

"Tidak! Kau harus pulang sekarang juga. Ini perintah!" sahut Tsuna dengan nada tegas.

Air muka Gokudera segera berubah drastis menjadi keruh. Akibatnya, wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat hingga lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya menjadi semakin terlihat jelas. Melihat Gokudera yang seperti ini selalu membuat Tsuna khawatir. Dia harus bisa membuat Gokudera beristirahat hari ini.

"Gokudera-kun, aku ingin kau beristirahat dengan baik malam ini. Kau bisa membuatku menjadi juara pertama di pesta tahun baru nanti. Jadi, sebaiknya hari kau pulang. Ya?" kata Tsuna dengan lembut.

"Jyuudaime… Terima kasih," sahut Gokudera pelan. Dia benar-benar ingin menangis saat itu. Dia pikir mungkin karena kurang tidur perasaannya jadi tidak menentu.

Kemudian, Tsuna pun mengantar Gokudera pulang.

* * *

**#Di sisi lain Namimori, Takesushi#**

"Takeshi, sampai kapan kau mau tinggal disini?" tanya Tsuyoshi dari balik konter.

"Oyaji (1), kenapa kau terus mengusirku sejak aku datang kesini tiga hari yang lalu?" Yamamoto malah balik bertanya. Dia sedang sibuk membersihkan meja. Sebentar lagi toko mereka akan dipenuhi pelanggan.

"Bodoh, tentu saja aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu. Hanya saja bukankah ada seseorang yang menunggumu pulang?"

"Aku cukup yakin tidak ada yang menungguku pulang," jawab Yamamoto keras kepala.

"Takeshi! Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Aku tidak pernah mendidikmu seperti itu. Apa kau pikir Gokudera-kun tidak kesepian sekarang?" tanya Tsuyoshi galak.

Sejak awal, Tsuyoshi sudah tahu hubungan antara anaknya dan Gokudera. Karena sudah lama mengamati kehidupan cinta anaknya itulah Tsuyoshi jadi tahu kalau saat ini Takeshi dan Gokudera sedang bertengkar. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Takeshi selalu kembali ke tempatnya di saat dia dan Gokudera bertengkar hebat.

"Oyaji," panggil Yamamoto tiba-tiba.

Yamamoto duduk di konter, tepat di seberang Tsuyoshi. Kebetulan saat itu sedang tidak ada pelanggan.

"Hmm?" gumam Tsuyoshi. Dia berpura-pura berkonsentrasi penuh pada ikan yang diirisnya.

"Aku.. Aku bukannya tidak mau pulang. Hanya saja kalau aku pulang sekarang, aku takut akan mengatakan hal yang bisa menyakiti Gokudera," ujar Yamamoto sedih.

Tsuyoshi berhenti berpura-pura, dia memutuskan untuk menaruh seluruh perhatiannya pada Takeshi.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa dia masih menyukaiku atau tidak," lanjut Yamamoto dengan putus asa.

Tsuyoshi menghela napas dalam. Ini pertama kalinya Takeshi berkeluh kesah padanya. Dia pasti sedang sangat putus asa.

"Takeshi, aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya tapi aku sangat yakin Gokudera-kun masih menyukaimu. Instingku mengatakan begitu. Kau tahu 'kan instingku selalu benar! Hahahaha," ujar Tsuyoshi memberikan semangat pada anaknya.

"Aku harap kau benar," kata Yamamoto tersenyum kecil. Dia sangat menghargai usaha ayahnya.

"Takeshi, aku tidak pernah melihatmu murung seperti ini bahkan ketika kau hampir tidak naik kelas dulu atau ketika kau kalah bertanding baseball. Gokudera-kun sungguh orang yang luar biasa!" kata Tsuyoshi sambil terkekeh.

Yamamoto baru menyadari kalau yang dikatakan ayahnya benar.

"... Hahaha... Ya, kau benar. Terakhir kali aku merasa putus asa seperti ini adalah ketika tanganku patah karena berlatih baseball sembarangan. Aku ingat saat itu Tsuna menyelamatkanku yang hampir bunuh diri," ujar Yamamoto. Dia merasa sedikit lebih baik sekarang. "Setelah itu, tidak ada yang membuatku putus asa karena aku selalu sibuk ikut mafia game bersama Tsuna. Tidak ada, kecuali Gokudera. Tapi itu karena itulah aku menyukainya," tambah Yamamoto sambil tertawa ringan.

Setelah itu, mereka membicarakan kenangan mereka tentang masa SMP Yamamoto. Kenangan saat pertama kali dia bertemu Gokudera dan ikut dalam mafia game bersama Tsuna.

"Terima kasih, Oyaji. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang," ujar Yamamoto.

"Nah, apa sekarang kau akan pulang? Gokudera-kun pasti sedang menunggumu," kata Tsuyoshi.

"Aku akan pulang setelah aku selesai membantumu disini. Aku tahu kau pasti membutuhkan bantuan menyiapkan sushi untuk diantar malam ini 'kan?" jawab Yamamoto.

"Baiklah, terserah kau. Tapi besok kau harus benar-benar pulang!" ujar Tsuyoshi.

Yamamoto mengangguk tegas. "Tentu saja."

Tidak lama kemudian, ponsel Yamamoto berbunyi menandakan ada email yang masuk.

'Ah, dari Tsuna. Ada apa ya?' tanya Yamamoto dalam hati. Hanya Tsuna yang tahu kalau dia pulang beberapa hari lebih cepat dari misinya ke Cina. Dia membaca pesan dari Tsuna dengan cepat.

"Oyaji," panggil Yamamoto.

"Apa lagi Takeshi?" tanya Tsuyoshi yang sekarang benar-benar sedang serius mengiris ikan.

"Maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Yamamoto.

"Pergilah. Kau bisa mengambil barang-barangmu nanti," kata Tsuyoshi.

"Terima kasih, Oyaji," seru Yamamoto yang langsung berlari keluar.

* * *

Yamamoto bergegas membuka kunci pintu flatnya. Dia tidak kaget ketika mendapati flatnya gelap gulita, satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah cahaya lampu dari arah ruang makan yang terlihat menyilaukan. Tanpa ragu dia segera berjalan menghampiri sumber cahaya.

"Ukhh.." Yamamoto langsung menutup hidung ketika bau alkohol menusuk hidungnya.

"Gokudera, sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh minum dan merokok terlalu banyak," ujar Yamamoto sambil melihat kondisi meja makannya yang ditutupi oleh kaleng bir dan puntung rokok. Ditengah semua kekacauan itu, Gokudera tertidur dengan kepala di meja makan.

"Gokudera, Gokudera…" kata Yamamoto sambil mengguncang bahu Gokudera.

Yamamoto terus berusaha membangunkan Gokudera tapi dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sepertinya Gokudera benar-benar sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau akan sakit kalau tidur di sini," gumam Yamamoto.

Yamamoto kemudian mengangkat tangan Gokudera agar melingkari bahunya. Dia akan menggendong Gokudera _bridal style_ menuju kamar mereka. Tapi tepat saat Yamamoto akan menggendongnya, Gokudera terbangun.

"Yama..mo.. to?" gumam Gokudera.

"Ya?"

"Kenaapa… kau ada dii sini? Apa ini miimpii?" tanya Gokudera. Kata-katanya meluncur tidak jelas karena terlalu mabuk.

"Ini bukan mimpi Gokudera," jawab Yamamoto sabar. Dia mendudukkan kembali Gokudera di tempatnya.

"Kaa.. Kaau bohoong.. Yamaamoto tiidak mungkiin ada dii sini.. Dia.. Dia membenciku.. Dia sudah me.. hiks, hiks.. meninggalkankuuu! Huaaa," tiba-tiba Gokudera menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia terus meracau kalau Yamamoto sudah pergi meninggalkannya dan tidak akan kembali.

Yamamoto hanya bisa tercengang melihat Gokudera menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia merasa ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang pertama (dan terakhir kali) untuknya melihat Gokudera menangis seperti ini.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Gokudera setelah berhasil mengendalikan tangisannya. Suaranya sudah tidak meluncur seperti orang mabuk tapi dari matanya terlihat bahwa kesadarannya jelas masih belum pulih. "Aku menyuruh Yamamoto pergi ke Cina untuk bernegosiasi dengan mafia di sana padahal kami sudah punya rencana sebelumnya.."

"Gokudera.."

"Diam kau! Aku sedang bercerita!" kata Gokudera sengit sambil menggebrak meja.

Yamamoto mematuhinya, dia duduk di samping Gokudera tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi.

"Sampai dimana tadi? Ah ya! Kami sudah merencanakan makan malam hari ini.. padahal aku yang memancingnya supaya dia meluangkan waktu untuk makan malam denganku.. lalu aku menyuruhnya pergi.. aku memang brengsek.. dia pasti membenciku.." kemudian Gokudera mulai tersedu-sedu kembali.

Yamamoto mengusap punggung Gokudera dengan lembut berusaha menenangkannya. Kemudian, terlintas suatu ide di benaknya.

"Lalu.. lalu, kalau begitu kenapa kau menyuruhnya pergi? Padahal kau tahu dia akan membencimu karena itu," tanya Yamamoto. Dia ingin tahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa Gokudera menyuruhnya pergi. Dan saat dia mabuk seperti sekarang ini mungkin menjadi satu-satunya kesempatan Gokudera mau berbicara jujur padanya.

"Bodoh! Kau sama bodohnya dengan Yamamoto! Tentu saja karena aku mempercayainya! Aku akhirnya bisa membuka hubungan dengan kelompok mafia terbesar di Cina, Da Long (2). Negosiasi dengan mereka harus dilakukan dengan hati-hati. Aku tidak bisa memberikan tugas ini pada sembarang orang. Aku hanya bisa mempercayakannya pada orang yang paling kupercayai.. Tapi Yamamoto tidak mengerti hal itu.. karena aku tidak pernah memberitahunya.. tidak pernah memberitahu kalau dia sangat berarti bagiku... aku sangat bodoh, karena ego-ku terlalu besar aku tidak pernah memberi tahunya kalau aku sangat menyayanginya.. aku memang brengsek.. aku memang pantas dibenci.." ujar Gokudera panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan pikiran negatifnya lagi yang membuatnya kembali menangis.

Yamamoto merasa ingin menangis juga ketika Gokudera selesai dengan penjelasannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Gokudera berpikiran sedalam itu tentang dirinya.

"Gokudera, Gokudera, maafkan aku," kata Yamamoto sambil memeluk Gokudera dengan erat. Dia terus memeluk Gokudera hingga Gokudera tertidur kembali karena terlalu lelah menangis.

* * *

Gokudera membuka mata dan langsung menyesali perbuatannya. Dia merasa kepalanya sangat sakit seperti dibelah dua. Dia mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai berada dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan ini.

'Oh ya, kemarin aku minum tanpa kontrol. Ukhh sialan kepalaku sakit sekali. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan minum seperti itu lagi!' pikir Gokudera.

Kemudian Gokudera melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

'Aneh sekali kenapa aku sudah berada di kamar tidur? Kurasa kemarin aku tertidur di meja dapur.'

"Mm? Bau masakan?" gumamnya ketika hidungnya menangkap bau masakan.

Ketika dia hendak bangkit untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi di dapur, pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Ohayou, Gokudera," sapa Yamamoto.

"!.. O..Ohayou," gumam Gokudera setelah tersadar dari kaget saat melihat Yamamoto.

"Ini, minumlah," kata Yamamoto sambil menyodorkan sebotol obat dan segelas air.

Gokudera terdiam sebentar, tapi kemudian dia mengambil apa yang disodorkan oleh Yamamoto.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan kemudian meminum obat tersebut.

Yamamoto duduk di tepi ranjang, matanya tertuju pada Gokudera yang masih tidak memandangnya. Dia sebenarnya ingin memeluk dan mencium Gokudera tapi melihat Gokudera yang kaget dan malu selalu membuatnya ingin menggoda Gokudera.

"Erm.. Um.. Jadi.. Ehmm.. Kapan kau datang?" tanya Gokudera setelah jeda panjang.

"Kemarin malam," jawab Yamamoto singkat.

"Oh."

Tidak ada lagi yang bersuara diantara keduanya. Suasana hening menggantung menyesakkan di udara (setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Gokudera).

"Yamamoto! Maa.. mmh.." sahut Gokudera tiba-tiba yang kemudian dipotong dengan tiba-tiba oleh ciuman Yamamoto.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah salah sangka padamu dan membuatmu khawatir," ujar Yamamoto beberapa saat kemudian setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Yamamoto tersenyum lebar melihat wajah merah Gokudera yang memasang ekspresi antara bingung dan kaget.

"Gokudera, kau harus tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi," kata Yamamoto sambil meremas tangan Gokudera.

"Kau.. Bagaimana kau.."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang," potong Yamamoto.

Mendengar jawaban Yamamoto, wajah Gokudera semakin merah. Dia langsung menunduk dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal dan selimut.

"Gokudera~ aku juga menyayangimu, _sangat_ menyayangimu hehehe," kata Yamamoto sambil memeluk Gokudera.

Gokudera merasa dia bisa mati saat itu juga saking malunya.

* * *

"Jadi, kenapa kau baru pulang kemarin? Padahal kau sudah pulang sejak empat hari yang lalu," tanya Gokudera sambil memakan makan paginya (baca: siang).

"Kau tahu aku sudah pulang empat hari yang lalu?" tanya Yamamoto kaget.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir siapa yang mengurus semua dokumen perjalananmu hah?"

"Oh!" seru Yamamoto sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Jadi?" sahut Gokudera sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Itu karena kalau aku pulang aku takut akan mengatakan hal-hal yang akan menyakiti hatimu. Jadi, aku pulang ke tempat Oyaji untuk menenangkan pikiran. Tapi, Oyaji selalu mengusirku hahahaha."

"Aku bisa membayangkan itu," kata Gokudera.

"Dia selalu menyuruhku pulang di setiap kesempatan yang ada. Dia akan berkata: 'Pulanglah jangan bersikap kekanakan' atau 'Bukankah ada orang yang menunggumu pulang?' atau 'Gokudera-kun akan kesepian' atau kalimat lain semacam itu."

"... Aku berhutang pada Tsuyoshi," gumam Gokudera.

"Ah, kemudian Tsuna mengirimku email yang memberitahuku kalau dia sudah mengantarmu pulang. Dia juga memberitahuku kalau kondisimu saat itu seperti orang yang bisa pingsan kapan saja. Setelah itu, aku langsung pulang ke sini," tambah Yamamoto.

"Jyuudaime~~ kau memang pemimpin yang luar biasa!" sahut Gokudera terharu.

Yamamoto hanya tertawa ringan mendengar sahutan Gokudera. Dia lega Gokudera sudah pulih kembali, lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya sudah hampir hilang dan wajahnya sudah tidak pucat lagi.

Setelah selesai makan mereka membereskan flat yang sepertinya sudah sangat lama tidak ditinggali. Untungnya, perabotan yang mereka miliki tidak terlalu banyak jadi cukup mudah untuk membersihkan flat mereka. Setelah selesai membereskan rumah mereka memasak makan malam bersama kemudian setelah itu mereka hanya duduk bersebelahan sambil menonton acara TV.

"Ah, sudah hampir tengah malam! Sebelum terlambat, aku ingin memberikan ini padamu," kata Yamamoto sambil memberikan sebuah kotak pada Gokudera.

"Huh? Apa ini?" tanya Gokudera membuka kotak hadiahnya. "Anting?"

"Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin mencoba memakai anting?"

Wajah Gokudera merona mendengar penjelasan Yamamoto. Dia tidak mengira Yamamoto masih ingat hal itu.

"Mmh.. Tunggu di sini!" kata Gokudera. Dia berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar tidur.

Tidak lama kemudian, Gokudera muncul kembali dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Ini!" kata Gokudera menyodorkan hadiahnya ke arah Yamamoto.

"Jam tangan?" tanya Yamamoto setelah membuka kotak hadiah miliknya.

"... Itu karena jam tanganmu yang terakhir hancur saat kau bertemu dengan Squalo dan kalian langsung bertarung seperti orang bodoh."

"Hahaha sankyu na~ Gokudera," ujar Yamamoto yang langsung memakai jam tangan barunya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai menghancurkan jam tanganku," kata Gokudera memperingatkan.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku," kata Yamamoto.

"Bodoh, jangan menjaganya dengan nyawamu! Nyawamu harus selalu menjadi prioritas utama," kata Gokudera kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Bagaimana kalau ini: aku akan menjaganya dari Squalo?"

"... Mmm yaah, itu lebih baik," gumam Gokudera.

Yamamoto terkekeh dan tanpa peringatan dia memeluk Gokudera erat-erat.

"Waah apa.." sahut Gokudera kaget.

"Meri kurisumasu (3), Gokudera," sahut Yamamoto di telinga Gokudera.

Gokudera mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengecup bibir Yamamoto. "Buon Natale (3), Yamamoto."

**~Oshimai~**

* * *

(1) Oyaji: Ayah

(2) Da Long: artinya the great dragon.. ini cuma kelompok fiktif belaka.. namanya hasil google translate pula heheh

(3) Meri kurisumasu& Buon Natale: Merry Xmas

* * *

Hi~ udah lama banget ga nulis.. berhubung akhirnya ffn bisa dibuka lagi jadi aku ingin nulis fanfic untuk ngerayain itu sekalian sama tutup taun hihihi

Pertama-tama, mohon maafkanlah kalau ternyata judul sama isi kurang nyambung huiks orz karena aku ingin nge-post malem ini juga maka biarlah pake judul ini seadanya T^T

Oia, ide dari fic ini awalnya gimana Tsundere!Gokudera-san yang cuma bisa ngomong jujur disaat dia ga sadar hahahaha *dibom sama Gokudera* tapi ga lengkap rasanya kalo 80-san dengan 59-san ga lovey-dovey-an jadi aku terpaksa (?) tutup ceritanya dengan fluff moment hihihi XD intinya aku selalu seneng nulis fic 8059 karena mereka OTP aku di fandom ini XD

Ah ya, biarpun sedikit semoga kalian seneng baca fic aku yang agak gaje ini ^^ jangan lupa review yaaw~ :3

Jya mata aimashou~


End file.
